Modern passenger tires are typically constructed utilizing two or more layers of ply or a fabric woven from reinforcement filaments or cords. Such ply materials are typically made from an apparatus having a guide insert having passages through which the cabled reinforcement cords pass. If one of the reinforcement cords breaks, the apparatus typically needs to be disassembled, the guide insert removed, and then individually rethreading of the cords in the insert needs to occur. This procedure results in a significant loss on productivity. In addition, cords near the edge of the die can experience more drag, resulting in more stretch and distortion. Thus, it is desired to have an improved apparatus that allows replacement of one or more cords without the disruption of the remaining cords, and in a short period of time in order to minimize loss of production. It is also desired to have an improved apparatus that reduces clogging at the corners of the die inlet, which can reduce the effective die width and result in a nonuniform strip.